1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn mower including a vehicle body, a mower deck, and a grass collection container. The mower deck, which is supported to the vehicle body, has a blade, a cutting chamber, and an ejection outlet, the blade being rotationally driven to cut grass and generate an air flow to feed the cut grass, the cutting chamber housing the blade, the ejection outlet being open to the cutting chamber and ejecting the cut grass. The grass collection container collects the cut grass ejected from the ejection outlet.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 5139835 discloses an example of the lawn mower above. The lawn mower disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5139835 has a configuration in which cut grass ejected from an ejection outlet of a mower deck is collected in a grass collection container (“collection bag (37)” in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5139835) through a duct. Specifically, in the lawn mower in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5139835, the cut grass is fed from the ejection outlet of the mower deck to the duct by an air flow generated by a blade and is then collected in the grass collection container through the duct.
There is a case where the air flow in the mower deck is insufficient in this type of lawn mower. When the air flow is insufficient in the mower deck, the cut grass cannot be reliably fed to the grass collection container, thus possibly making it difficult to perform lawn mowing in a favorable manner.
In view of the above, a lawn mower is desired that prevents an insufficient air flow in a mower deck and allows excellent lawn mowing.